


you want it all (but you can't have it)

by Valkyrees



Series: Andrea <3 [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Smut, it's fucking hot outside, some summer time sex, they're stuck in a house together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24685774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valkyrees/pseuds/Valkyrees
Summary: -Miraculously, the only thing keeping Lena from dying of sexual frustration is the heat.ORau; it's hot and the world is ending and lena just wants to kiss andrea
Relationships: Lena Luthor/Andrea Rojas
Series: Andrea <3 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695835
Comments: 14
Kudos: 258





	you want it all (but you can't have it)

**Author's Note:**

> lmao for this ask i got: I HAD A DREAM ABOUT ROJASCORP FUCKING AGAINST A FRIDGERATOR IM FREAKING OUT
> 
> I'm on [TUMBLR](https://valkyrieskwad.tumblr.com/) and [TWITTER](https://twitter.com/VaIkyrieSquad). Come hang out with me!

Miraculously, the only thing keeping Lena from dying of sexual frustration is the _heat_.

It is _so_ fucking hot outside: hot enough that the tiny summer house that her and Andrea call "the hotbox" feels more like the devil’s armpit during a Vegas trip, hot enough that they’ve started sitting in lawn chairs in the garage, taking turns sticking their heads in the deep freezer as Andrea tries her best to get Lena into _Faith No More_ , singing while the sun goes down _._

It’s hot enough that Lena’s hair is sweated to the back of her neck and her clothes are sticking to her skin, and even though they’ve been drinking since the late afternoon, the beers _still_ aren’t managing to settle concretely in their system. Not like Lena wants them to, at least.

She wants to be drunk. She wants them both to be drunk, both _at that point_ where the world is twirling and nothing really matters because everything is fucking funny, at that point where Lena could open her mouth and say _i sometimes think about you when i touch myself_ , and Andrea would just throw her head back and laugh at it while Lena thinks about putting hickeys on her neck.

But they’re not drunk.

They’re both tipsy at best, and fucking touch-starved, and Lena hasn’t shaved in three weeks because it all seems less important when she’s down to showering every two days. She doesn’t know how much longer she can survive this quarantine, like _jesus fuck_. If the heat doesn’t kill her, the fact that she _hasn’t_ been having sex with Andrea probably will.

"If I could only listen to five songs for the rest of my life, _this_ song would definitely be one of them," Andrea says, pulling her knees to her chest and resting her feet on her lawn chair. "It’s amazing, right?"

Lena doesn’t really care for it, so instead of answering she asks, "Which one is this again?"

" _Lena_ ," Andrea drags out, letting her feet fall back to the garage floor. Truthfully, Lena knows the song, but listening to Andrea talk about music is almost as good as getting to touch her. "It’s _Epic_. It’s pretty much the _one_ song you need to know even if you forget everything else. Mike Patton rapping is so fucking infectious, I swear. Another day of listening and you’ll be singing along."

"I’m sure," Lena smiles, then Andrea smiles too, and it makes Lena’s belly drop thinking about licking her lips. "Is it my turn for the deep freezer or did I go last? I can’t remember anymore, too fucking hot to think."

"Who knows," Andrea shrugs, sighing and settling back in her chair. "If you want it, it’s yours. I think I’ve given up trying to survive and accepted defeat."

"I’m almost there with you," Lena says, fumbling out of her chair, leaving her beer on the floor as she walks over to the deep freezer. It’ll be too warm to drink by the time she goes back to it, but it’s too hot to care about how much she’s been wasting all day. She throws the lid to the freezer open and leans inside of it. "We’ve had the air fixed twice, why’s it still not working?"

"Maybe we’re being punished for something we did in an alternate universe," Andrea says, and her voice feels closer, Lena thinks, right before she feels Andrea sliding next to her. They decided earlier that it was too hot to share the freezer, but maybe Andrea’s forgotten about that. "Do you think we’re friends everywhere in the multiverse?"

"I don’t think I could ever not love you," Lena responds without thinking about it, and then her body flushes so fast she feels prickly all over. It’s not even a big deal, she tells Andrea she loves her every day, but in her heart she knows it’s not what she meant _this_ time.

Still, she lets it sit between them.

Andrea just hums for a second, then she says, "Yeah, I don’t think I could ever not be with you, like. Fuck, it’s so dumb, but sometimes when I look at you, I feel like, I don’t know." She laughs a little, then she finishes the sentence— "I just feel how Adam must have felt looking at Eve, like you were made from a part of me or something."

"Oh?" Lena asks.

"Yeah, it’s fucking stupid, sorry," Andrea gushes. "Is it too weird? It’s too weird."

"No," Lena says fast, and then, before she can stop herself, "I think about you sometimes when I touch myself, so. You’re not weird, I am."

"That’s not weird," Andrea says, so fucking nonchalant, and Lena makes the mistake of twisting her head to see the crisp blue of her eyes. "I mean, I think about you too when I do it. It’s just normal, right?"

"I guess it is," Lena mumbles, heart in her fucking throat, belly twisting in knots imagining Andrea imagining her when she’s, _god_. Lena looks away, drops her head further in the freezer, not blinking until the cold starts to sting her eyes. Fuck it. "I think about kissing you, too. All the time. I can’t help it. Sometimes sitting next to you on the couch, I just. My mind gets stuck on it, you know? Like, what if we made out?"

"What if we made out?" Andrea says back, and Lena’s ears burn the three seconds she thinks she’s being mocked, before it hits her that Andrea’s actually _asking_.

"What?" she asks, lifting her head again, looking at Andrea again, drinking in her eyes and her lips, _and her lips_ , with very little regard for subtlety. "What do you mean?"

"Make out with me," Andrea shrugs. "I mean, we have shit else to do, so."

Lena wants to kiss her with every single fiber of her being, and that's maybe why she _shouldn't_. She stands up straight, turns toward Andrea, and starts with, " _Andy_ ," to let her know she's being serious. "I was just saying. We don't have to, though."

"But I want to," Andrea says, and it's hard to argue when she's three inches away, when she puts her hands on Lena's hips, hot against her skin even through her tank top. "I know you want to, too. You just said."

"Okay," Lena says, and she's not sure what to do with her own hands. She knows what she _wants_ to do, wants them in Andrea's hair, wants to feel her, to _touch_ her, to explore every inch of her until they find a way to melt together in this fucking heat. But she's not exactly sure what's appropriate.

"It's okay, just go with it," Andrea says, and then she leans in and kisses Lena, and Lena's hands find a way to her hair, anyway.

She wants to describe the kiss. She wants to be able to think about it as they do it, so she has a reference point, a way to go back to it in her brain and replay and replay and _replay_ it later. But she can't think. Her body feels like one giant nerve as Andrea spreads her hands out across her back and ass and skin, tasting Lena's lips, licking in her mouth, making it so hot between them that Lena feels like she has to choose between kissing and breathing. Between living and dying to _live_.

It gets more intense by the second, though, more _frantic desperate needy_ , until they're both grabbing at anything they can, breath hot, lips and teeth and spit clashing between them.

"Fuck," Andrea pulls away, then her voice drops as she whispers, "C'mere," and Lena's heart stops beating as Andrea undoes the string on her shorts. Everything is moving so fast and so slow, like time doesn't know what to do, like they're dodging bullets in the Matrix. "I wanna touch you, is that okay?"

"Um," Lena says, rough like she's out of breath suddenly, heat tugging her belly so low it only aggravates the pulsing between her thighs. "I haven’t um, in a while," she mumbles, dumbly, hoping Andrea gets what she means.

Andrea laughs, pressing their mouths together again to kiss Lena, hand slipping beneath the elastic of Lena's boyshorts. "I literally could not care less," she says against Lena's mouth. "Let me touch you."

"Okay," Lena agrees. "But, pretend you like it. Tell me only hipsters prefer hardwood over carpet."

Andrea laughs again, this time deep, from somewhere in her belly. Lena laughs, too. The way she only does with _Andrea_ on a hot summer night, standing over the blast of the deep freezer with the garage door half-open. "I don't have to pretend," Andrea tells her, fingers inching down until she finds Lena's clit, skin practically burning against it. "I love every second of this."

Fuck, Andrea makes it feel so familiar, like it's just another Tuesday and Lena's not slow riding her hand as she gasps against her mouth. She makes it feel like it's okay to be doing this, like Lena's safe and can be open, soft, vulnerable. She makes it feel like _everything_ is okay, so the longer they shift together— _kissing touching moaning_ —the more Lena feels like it's safe to want _more_. "I want you inside of me," she whispers, seconds or minutes or _seriously, what the fuck is time_ later, hot and slick and so fucking sweaty that Andrea's hair is damp twisted in her hand.

"You want to go upstairs?"

"I think I'd die, fuck, m'already drenched in more than just the intended way."

"Here," Andrea giggles, pulling away a bit and nudging Lena's hip until she turns. And then Lena's being leaned over the deep freezer, thinking _god this feels fucking amazing_ just as Andrea starts to tug her shorts down. "We could do it like this," she says. "You want that?"

"Yeah," Lena breathes, letting her head drop lower. "I want it."

So, Andrea gives it to her, slowly at first. Just one finger and then two, and then Lena's rocking back against her fast enough her mind is blanking and no amount of _cold_ could make her feel less hot. She comes like that, over the freezer, with Andrea inside her, sweat and tears, probably, dripping down her face.

"You're so fucking hot," Andrea says, spreading her hand over Lena's ass, and Lena feels like she's breaking. But she also feels _content_ for once, like she's settling, like her well isn't so full it's overflowing anymore.

She feels good. She feels so fucking hot she wants to strip even her skin off, but she feels _good._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [TUMBLR](https://valkyrieskwad.tumblr.com/) and [TWITTER](https://twitter.com/VaIkyrieSquad). Come hang out with me!


End file.
